The Destination
by ONIX-21
Summary: Sirius thinks of his relationship with Remus as he travels to the werewolf's house. One-shot. Slash. Sequel to 'Waiting On A Visitor'.


**Title: **The Destination

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Sirius thinks of his relationship with Remus as he travels to the werewolf's house. One-shot. Slash. Sequel to 'Waiting On A Visitor'.

**A/N: **Okay so this is the second story in the trilogy that as yet has no name haha. The third is written and will be posted soon. This was written on 8th June 2010.

Sirius Black, escaped convict, had been on the run for a while now and it was driving him insane, well, more insane. He was currently stood in a wide open field a short distance away from a small, familiar cottage. He was nervous. His limbs were trembling and his stomach was constantly turning over.

For the past few days Sirius has been spending time in Headmaster Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To be completely honest with himself he was almost bored to tears. There was nothing to do! He couldn't wander around the castle even in his animagus form as there was a chance he could be seen and possibly recognised so he was confined to Dumbledore's office full of shiny trinkets, massive tomes and gossiping portraits. Suffice to say, it was not his idea of a good time.

After Dumbledore had caught him once again stealing from his stash of Lemon Drops the Headmaster had decided to find somewhere else to accommodate Sirius. Dumbledore's first suggestion had been Remus Lupin's house; Sirius had lit up instantly with excitement and jumped at the chance to see his lover again.

Dumbledore had immediately sent an owl to Remus to discuss the arrangement and Sirius had anxiously awaited a reply. A short time later a letter addressed to the Headmaster in the werewolf's handwriting arrived.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_It is wonderful to hear from you and I am glad to report that I am also well and was excited to hear news about my dear friend. It has been a while since I have been able to see him and I have missed his company, so I would be happy to accommodate him for as long as you would like. I'm sorry that Snuffles has stolen your Lemon Drops, he can be very sneaky, I hope he'll have better manners at my house. I certainly won't be leaving my best chocolate unattended. Anyway I will be at home all day today so please feel free to deliver Snuffles when ever is most convenient for you. Take care. Thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin._

Sirius had been ecstatic when he had read the letter. Remus said that he missed him and that he was looking forward to seeing him. However, he didn't appreciate the slight against his manners and as if he would ever try to steal Remus' chocolate, he was insane no suicidal.

After bidding a hasty farewell to Dumbledore he had transformed into Padfoot, run out of the office, out of the school and outside of the wards/ he had then transformed back into his human form and apparated to where he knew his lover still lived even after all these years.

That was how he came to be standing so near to Remus and yet feeling unable to move any closer. He stood staring at the cosy little cottage wondering what he was going to say to the man he had been in love with since school but who he hadn't spent time with properly in twelve long years.

He wondered how awkward it would be and if Remus would be the first to speak or him. He wondered and hoped in a way that the werewolf was as nervous as Sirius that would definitely make things easier or at least even the playing field a little. He wondered if they could ever make it work between them again, if they could ever go back to how they once were.

Suddenly Sirius sighed and started hurrying towards the door of the cottage. Remus was in there and the animagus didn't know if he could wait much longer. When he reached the doorstep he stopped and then raised his fist and hit the door softly twice before he could change his mind.

There was silence on the other side of the door and his heart sank slowly but after a few more seconds he raised his fist again and tapped the door once more, hesitantly.

This time he heard movement close to the door and sucked in a deep breath as the door slowly creaked open and the figure of his lover was revealed.

"Sirius" Remus said breathlessly with a gentle smile and Sirius released a sigh of relief and gave a wide smile in return.

The End


End file.
